


Was This A Mistake?

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Marvel Angst Bingo 2018 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lethal Injection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: This is Loki’s last day, so you try to grant any wish he has.





	Was This A Mistake?

Walking through the metal detector, you grabbed your things at the end of the conveyor belt. You’ve been to a lot of prisons in your day because you were a lawyer, but this one was by far the most secure one. This wasn’t like any other prison because it housed the most dangerous criminals you’ve ever seen. The one you were assigned to was Loki Laufeyson, and he was in here for first-degree murder of his entire family.

When you first heard o the case, you immediately wanted to jump on it. Being the lawyer of someone like this could really get your name out there, plus it could give you a chance to find out if he really did it or not. Before this crime took place, you have never heard of Loki or what he stood for. After, you did a hell of a lot of research to know everything there was to know about him.

He had a wife and three beautiful children before he killed them. His life was going well, in fact, he was up for tenure at a well-known college. He made good money as did his wife, and everyone loved him. He had good friends, a loving family, so color you surprised to find out someone like him did this to his family.

However, you weren’t a cop or a detective, so it wasn’t your job to look more into it. Being his lawyer meant you dealt with the legal matters such as court stuff and things of that nature. Once a week you would go visit him to talk to him about the trial he was on. It took at least three of them before the jury found him guilty of all charges. Once he was locked away for good and put on death row, there was nothing you could do to help him.

Still, even after getting new cases and new criminals to talk to, you tried to visit him every once in a while. His own brother didn’t even want to visit him which made you sad. Every time you met with him, he didn’t seem how his reputation put him as. He was very kind, polite, thoughtful, always asked about your life and how you were doing. Nothing about him screamed murderer, but again, you were only just a lawyer.

Loki’s sentence was the death sentence, and he’s been in prison waiting to be injected with those lethal liquids. The thought alone scared you, but whenever you asked him about it, he didn’t seem scared that he was going to die. You’ve met with a lot of criminals, and once it was their turn to be next, they cried and asked if there was anything you could do. Not Loki though.

Speaking of that day, today was the day he was going to die which is why you were at the prison. Being his lawyer, you requested to be there with him which wasn’t a problem at all. Him seeing someone familiar will give him a sense of peace right before he died. Today was also Christmas which you hated because no man should die on Christmas. It’s a holiday that is supposed to bring familiar together, not tear them apart.

Before the actual deed got done, you were able to talk with him in case he had any kind of requests he’d like fulfilled such as a last meal kind of thing or any related topics. Walking to the room, you opened the door to see Loki handcuffed to a table. Two officers would be posted right outside this door since they weren’t allowed inside. Client confidentiality and all that jazz.

“Hello, Loki,” you said as the door closed.

“Hello, Y/N,” he said in a cool voice as you sat across from him. Taking out your notepad, you were ready to take down his requests.

“Well, today is an… important day. I am here to fulfill any kind of requests you may have before… you know.”

“I’ve thought about this for a while, and I only have one.”

“Great, this will be easy. What is it?”

“I wish to go outside and see the snow. It’s Christmas after all, and I heard the snowfall is exceptional this morning.”

“Okay,” you said slowly, still processing his request. “No big fancy meal?”

“None of that. Snow is all I wish to see.”

“I will go talk to your officer about getting it done,” you said as you packed your things. Standing up, you were about to go to the door when he spoke once more.

“And I want you to be there with me.”

“Why?” you asked as you turned to face him.

“You’re the only person that has visited me this entire time. It would be nice to talk with you as a friend instead of my lawyer.”

“I see,” you whispered before nodding. Knocking on the door, it was opened by one of the officers posted. Without another word, you left the room to go talk to the officer in charge. Finding him in his office, you sat down before crossing your legs.

“What does he want? A fancy meal?” he scoffed as he typed on his computer.

“Actually, he wants to go outside and see the snow… with me.”

“Hell no, absolutely not. Go tell him he can wish for something else.”

“With all due respect sir, I do think we should give this to him. It’s Christmas, and the snow is beautiful outside. It would be in the back where he can’t escape. I’d be with him plus armed guards. If he tried anything, he’d be stopped. All he wants is to see the snowfall. I think that is reasonable considering he’s going to die today.”

“Are you sure about this?” he asked with his eyes squinted.

“If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t have considered it,” you said in a soft tone. The officer groaned before throwing his head back in thought.

“Fine,” he sighed. “He gets one hour and then it’s time. Don’t make me regret this.”

“You won’t,” you smiled as you stood up. Time to grant his one wish.

* * *

“It’s beautiful outside, no?” Loki asked as he ran his hands on the fence. Five armed guards were trailing behind you two in case something happened. Because of that, Loki wasn’t in handcuffs so he could enjoy the moment.

“Yes, it is,” you spoke softly.

“I wish every day could be like this,” he sighed.

“Loki, I know I’ve asked you this a million times, but why aren’t you afraid?”

“Because I didn’t do it,” he confessed as he turned to you.

“You didn’t kill your wife and three children?”

“Why would I? I loved them with all my heart. I was framed, and I know exactly who did it.”

“Why are you waiting to tell me this now? I could definitely postpone your death and see about getting you an appeal.”

“Because he made sure to cover his tracks entirely. Nothing can be traced back to him, he made sure of it. He and my wife were having an affair and he wanted me out of the picture. My children were just caught in the crossfire. I’ve made peace with my demons. I know I’ll be alright after this. Getting out of here doesn’t change the fact that my family is dead. At least this way, I get to be with them,” he said before looking at the snow that lightly fell.

Thoughts were reeling in your mind about this. People said that he was a compulsive liar, but you didn’t get that vibe from him. Being with him here made you think that he was an innocent man being put on death row. However, there was nothing that you could do to make the officer think he was framed.

“Don’t be sad, Y/N. You’ve been a dear friend to me,” he whispered.

“It’s time,” one of the officers said to you.

“I’m ready to die,” Loki said just as they came and got him. Yeah, but were you ready?

* * *

Loki was strapped to the table as you, the lead officer and the person who controlled this operation stood in another room that overlooked this procedure. Loki was calm and collected as they got set up. The timer counted down until they were ready to inject him.

“Sir, we’re ready,” the director said to the officer.

“Do it.”

“Yes sir,” he nodded before turning on the green light to signal the person injecting the liquid to get started. Loki turned his head to look at you as the first drug was injected. That would make him unconscious while the second one gave him muscle paralysis then finally the last one is what stopped his heart.

Was this the right thing to do? Letting an innocent man die? Was he innocent? Loki was being unfair to you when he confessed because you would never let this go. You would always be thinking of Loki and this day. If this was a mistake, then you would forever be guilted.

As soon as Loki closed his eyes, you knew you’d never know.


End file.
